Artemis & Luna's horrible day
by ButtercupFan1000
Summary: Luna and Artemis have a really terrible day and they make me tell there story. It's full of Adventure, danger, and epicness! Mini chapters enjoy!
1. Stray cat scramble

**Hey guys I'm kind of bored but enjoy this anyhow! LunaxArtemis**

 **Luna: Alright are you going to tell them about are day or not?**

 **Peril: Sorry, sorry be patient.**

 **Artemis: Today totally sucked!**

 **Peril: I know, I know! Alright let's get started.**

* * *

It was just another sunny day in Tokyo. The streets were filled with people. The Sailor qarudens were at school. Luna was lurking in the streets when she suddenly saw Artemis walking and turning a block. She raced after him. "Hi Artemis, what are you up to?" Luna asked as he sat down. "I dunno just walking. Do you want to join?" he asked. Luna nodded and they walked around. There were so many people out. Luna and Artemis were getting trampled, but carried on. The streets were loud too with all the honking trucks, cars, and even some sirens in the distance. It was like the river They walked as more stuff bumped into them walking. Things finally started to get calmer. "Ahh peace and quiet at last" Luna said. Before Artemis could warn her, she laid down in a cold puddle of water. "OHH COLD!" she yelled and got on her feet. Suddenly they heard footsteps. "Artemis come on hide!" Luna whispered. They hid behind the trash bin and there were many of stray cats."Ohh it's cool, i got this." Artiness said as he walked up to the cats. "Hey there, uhh sorry we trespassed...we mean no harm. We'll go." he said. Then the pack of cats smiled and ran after them with their claws out. They ran and ran and ran until they finally found themselves safe in a grassy field. "You know whats weird? The dark kingdom hasn't been doing anything," Luna said and then continued. "I think they may be planning something." she finished. Artemis groomed himself and then started to lay down till Luna yelled. "Artemis don't lay down, there's an ant hive right there!" she yelled. Just before he did it Artemis got back up. "Wow thanks I owe you one" he said. They decided they didn't want that to happen again so they walked away and jumped back on the sidewalk. It was probably mid afternoon as Luna and Artemis were still walking through the streets. Things were less crowded. People had faded; cars too. Suddenly the strays cats were back! They were surrounded and the only thing they could do was to go into the sewage pipes. Thats just what they did.


	2. Lost in the darkness

**Peril: Luna? Artemis? Wake up!**

 **Peril: Luna Artemis were not done with the story, WAKE UP!**

 **Peril: Wow there out cold! Well, show must go on right? We'll have to start without them.**

* * *

Anyhow hmm were was I? Ohh right, so Luna and Artemis had tumbled into the dark sewage pipes (poor guys). It was pitch black and smelled really horrible! "Eww, where are we?" Luna asked. Artemis rolled his eyes. "A simple thanks would be nice. I got us away from those territorial strays."he said. They walked around. It was so dark. Good thing they were cats and have night vision! Anyways, so they lurked around the wet, dark sewage trying to find a way out. "Wow I don't know if there's actually a way out!" Luna said. She was starting to get worried if they'd ever get out of the place. "Don't worry Luna, when there's a way in there's a way out." Artemis said. He was determined to find a way out. Luna hesitated for a moment and then she stood upon here feet. "Your right Artemis!" Luna said and she started looking again. Artemis was in the other corner of the room. He smiled. They looked, and they looked, and they looked...then Artemis came up with an idea. "I say we split up. I'll go left and you'll go right." he said. Luna's fur stood up on her back. "That's a horrible idea. We could get lost" she yelled! Artemis thought about that and hesitated. "Yeah, your right. Instead let's walk left together" he said. Luna agreed and they were on there way. It had to have been a few moments by now. It was like the further they went the darker it became. They could'nt tell if they we going in circles or what. Suddenly they felt something odd it felt like a warm wall and kind of loud too. Artemis and Luna didn't know what to say. Then they felt the wall move a little bit. "Artemis I don't think this is just an ordinary wall!" Luna said in fear! Then suddenly vampire bats casted after Luna and Artemis! Those bats were bloodthirsty! They ran and ran but there were no ways out! They just kept running as fast as they could. There bat's squeals were fairly frightening and just to make matters worse rats tagged along. Now rats and bats were chasing them, however would they escape?

 **If there is anything I can improve on in this story please comment!**

 **Okay I'm gonna watch some Manga now** **PTSF out!**


	3. Finally in the daylight

**Well this is the** **last chapter** *Throws glitter everywhere*

 **Artemis: Watch it with the glitter-were trying to sleep.**

 **Peril: Ohh come on, it's the last chapter!**

 **Luna: Chapters? You didn't tell us you were making this into a book!**

 **Peril: Ohh-heh, never mind about that JUST enjoy!**

* * *

Luna and Artemis were still running with nowhere to hide or go It was like they were going in circles until they finally found a tunnel and ran threw. The bats couldn't go threw it so the flew elsewhere, but the rats were still following them. "Move faster!" Luna yelled at Artemis. He started to get quite annoyed. "I am moving as fast as I can!" he snapped. Finally they saw light threw the tunnel. They ran right to it. Once they were out they jumped behind the pipe. All the mice ran and left. "Were safe FINALLY!" Luna said. Both of them panted. Artemis was so tired he fell on the grass. "Where are we?" Luna said and fell down too. "Looks like were in some forrest." Artemis said. They stopped talking and looked around the surrounding-they were amazing. The sakura trees were blowing pink petals everywere-one fell on Luna's forehead as she blew it off. Anyhow, there was a little pond full of ducks, frogs, and cute little fish. The green grass was a perfect height and was a little damp and dewy. Luna and Artemis just fell in love with the place as the butterflies drank from the little flowers. "Wow this place is beautiful!" Luna said. The sun was starting to set. WAIT THE SUN WAS STARTING TO SET?! "Ahh, Luna we have to get back to the Sailor Guardians! NOW!" Artemis said. They both jumped to their feet. They needed to get home fast. They ran and once they got to the city it was almost dark out! Finally they were there and meowed at the door. Usagi opened it. "Wow Luna where have you been?" Usagi asked. Luna and Artemis looked at each other. "It's a very long story.." Luna said slowly. As she walked inside she stopped and Artemis smiled. "Well I'll be off, see you later Luna" Artemis said and walked away..

 _Da end! Hoped you enjoyed! Oh wait, here is a muffin for everyone that enjoyed or supported this story! *Hands out muffins*_


End file.
